


Harder

by Zilchtastic



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Saiyuki Kink Meme, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilchtastic/pseuds/Zilchtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry," Hakkai murmurs into his ear once they're alone in his room at the inn that night.</p><p>"Yeah, right." Gojyo stubs out his cig for politeness' sake and turns around in the circle of Hakkai's arms. "You don't <i>look</i> very sorry."</p><p>Hakkai is smiling, and his green eyes are almost smug from this close. "Oh dear. Surely I can make it up to you somehow?" His hands slide down very deliberately from Gojyo's waist to his ass, where they indulge in a possessive squeeze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kink Meme prompt, written in 2011. I can no longer remember what the prompt WAS.

Sanzo is eyeing him again. The son of a bitch probably knows-- Well, not _everything_ , he can't possibly know everything, they've been too careful for that. But he looks like he knows _something_ and it's pissing Gojyo off.

"What?" he snaps, crawling into his spot in the Jeep more stiffly than usual. Christ, his legs are sore.

Sanzo just glares through him for another minute and then turns away with a contemptuous snort. "Nothing," he mutters around his cigarette. And then after a beat he adds "...Pervert."

Gojyo grits his teeth. No, he thinks. Don't even dignify that with a response. 

It would be just like admitting his guilt.

***

They get ambushed not thirty minutes into the ride. Gojyo is just lighting his second cigarette when the youkai come hurtling out of the trees like a troop of friggin' killer monkeys.

Speaking of monkeys, Goku gives a loud whoop and is out of the Jeep before it's even stopped, the Nyoi-Bo in his hand and a wild grin on his face. "About time!" He glances over his shoulder at Gojyo. "C'mon, let's-- Hey, what'samatter?"

"Nothing," Gojyo snarls. He's got one leg over the side and is lowering it to the ground gingerly as his muscles protest in little screaming voices all over his body. Parts he doesn't even remember _using_ ache, from his shoulders down to his knees.

"Hmm," says Hakkai. He's wearing his concerned mother face, which is really really irritating all of a sudden. "Maybe you ought to sit this one out, Gojyo."

As _if_. Sitting is currently on his top ten list of things he doesn't want to be doing for the next day or so. He shoots Hakkai a glare, thinking _This is all your fault_. "Christ, I can take on a few measly assassins. I'm not an invalid."

"Then get to it," Sanzo snaps. He's out of the Jeep and firing off shots left and right, aim deceptively casual, like it's no effort at all to drop a bunch of angry youkai moving at faster-than-human speeds. "I'm not covering your lame ass."

Gojyo winces. _Does he know? He can't know._ He scowls at the back of Sanzo's head. _How the fuck does he know?_

He takes his frustration out on the youkai, and before long the little clearing is scattered with limbs and blood and other, less savory parts. Gojyo leans on his Shakujou, breathing a little hard, and reaches for another cig. 

"You made a mess," Goku complains, wrinkling his nose in distaste. He's got youkai blood on his shirt, a wide arc of arterial spray that has splashed him from waist to collar. It is maybe probably Gojyo's fault.

Gojyo flicks his lighter and tries not to think about how much his lower back aches. "I got zero sympathy for you right now, squirt."

Goku opens his mouth to toss some lame insult back, but Hakkai interrupts with a polite cough. "It's getting late," he points out, and yeah, the sun has already dipped behind the tallest trees. They got a late start this afternoon, mostly because it took Gojyo a lot longer than usual to drag himself out of bed. "We should really be on our way."

Gojyo nods and climbs back into the jeep. The road is bumpy and unpaved, and he mentally curses Hakkai all the way to the next town.

***

"I'm sorry," Hakkai murmurs into his ear once they're alone in his room at the inn that night.

"Yeah, right." Gojyo stubs out his cig for politeness' sake and turns around in the circle of Hakkai's arms. "You don't _look_ very sorry."

Hakkai is smiling, and his green eyes are almost smug from this close. "Oh dear. Surely I can make it up to you somehow?" His hands slide down very deliberately from Gojyo's waist to his ass, where they indulge in a possessive squeeze.

Gojyo doesn't quite wince, but he _does_ go up on his toes, just a bit. "Again? Are you serious? I almost died today!"

Hakkai leans in close, still smiling. "You're exaggerating. Didn't you like what we did last night?" One of his fingers is tracing the seam of Gojyo's jeans, up and down, slow and careful. 

Okay, sure, so he still gets a tingle in his pants every time he thinks about last night. Hakkai had been so demanding, a little rough, and Gojyo had begged _harder, harder_ until Hakkai had given it to him like he wanted. And yeah, he'd gotten off on it-- really, _really_ gotten off on it, especially when Hakkai had pushed him face-down and driven into him like, like-- Well, whatever. He's regretting it a little _now_ , since every time he sits down it's like some new form of torture invented by mad sex scientists from Hell. 

Hakkai is sucking at the spot just below his ear and it's getting really difficult for Gojyo to think of all the reasons to say no. He musters up one: "We gotta leave early in the morning," he grates, ignoring the way his hips want to start grinding already. "Sanzo said. You know he'll be pissed if we're late again."

Hakkai slides a hand down the back of Gojyo's pants, fingers sliding over too-sensitive skin. "But Gojyo," he says, all mildness and reason, "I want to fuck you hard again."

Gojyo's brain fuzzes out on that, on Hakkai saying the word _fuck_ and just-- everything. "Aches," he manages to say, but it doesn't even sound like an argument when his voice is all low and pleading like that. 

Hakkai's finger pushes in, just a tiny bit. It burns and yet it makes Gojyo writhe, panting. "That's unfortunate," Hakkai says, doing a really good impression of sympathy even while his finger slides slowly out and then in again, deeper. "You can't do it? Not even for me?"

Gojyo groans. It hurts and it feels amazing and wrong all at once. "I don't know... Oh god."

Hakkai speaks right against his mouth, not quite kissing him, just there. "You should tell me no. I think I enjoy it too much when I hurt you, Gojyo."

"You don't--" Gojyo has to stop and take a shuddering breath. He closes his eyes, feeling his face burn. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt that bad. Just... You're, unh, _big_..."

"I'll heal you," Hakkai promises. "You'll be right as rain tomorrow, I promise." His finger shoves in harder, touching places that make Gojyo whimper. "Can I, Gojyo? I want my cock in you, splitting you wide. I want to hear you beg me to do it too hard again, until you come."

Gojyo bites his own lip and gives in. He never could deny Hakkai anything, anyway. "Yeah," he grates. "Okay."

Hakkai kisses him then, hot and deep and really filthy, sucking on his tongue and everything. "Oh, Gojyo," he says, sounding as broken as Gojyo feels. "I want you too much."

"Give it to me," Gojyo says, and he means it.


End file.
